My Dziecko
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: Derek was pinning, Stiles was so not drooling, of course they belong together but it would take, a spark, some weird new monster, a Stilisnki family reunion, a secret music talent,and a whole lot of Polish words to get them to admit it. Sterek! Spark Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

This is my own timeline it's after the Nogitsune but Jackson never left and every ones alive, also Malia doesn't exist. And Scott isn't an Alpha, Derek is.

…

Stiles wasn't drooling. Really he wasn't, still he sneakily wiped his mouth just to be sure, the reason for the drool that he was totally _not_ producing was currently tossing his Beta's around the lawn.

He was sitting on the big white wraparound porch of the newly rebuild Hale house watching the wolves train. Derek has shed his shirt in defense against the heat, that was causing little beads of sweat to roll down Stiles' temple and his cheeks to flush, taking on almost all the wolves at once. Isaac and Scott were fighting each other while Boyd, Erica, and Jackson were up against the big bad alpha.

Allison was teaching Lydia how to shoot a bow though the banshee was coming into her own powers beautifully and Stiles? He was discretely humming _'I'll make a man out of you'_ under his breath watching the sweat drip down Derek's muscled back.

Stiles didn't do the hand to hand combat part of the training and believe it or not he was an almost perfect shot with a gun, no his part came later. At the thought he flexed his back felling the still slightly foreign magic roll through his muscles.

The magic had been a surprise to him and just about everyone else, when it showed up after the Nogitsune, he had a panic attack at school and accidently shattered every window in the cafeteria. Needless to say he went to see Deaton who actually wasn't surprised at all at the arrival of his _spark_ he had mention that he had suspected as much when Scott was turned and was simply waiting for it manifest itself on it's own.

He also hinted around delicately that sparks were rare and it was probably passed down in the bloodline, Stiles had clenched his fist and kindly told Deaton he didn't want to talk about it, ( _I get it Dr. Doolittle can we move on?)_ He knew he was talking about his mother, he got everything from her, and he means _everything_. He got her eyes, her smile, her hair, her moles, her personality, the only thing he got from his father is his stubborn streak, that was all Stilinski, his mother had been as laid back as they come.

He got his polish heritage from both sides of the family, though he got his love of the language and ability to speak it from his mother, his father could speak polish if he wanted to but hardly ever did, he only ever actually did when he was talking to the rest of the Stilinski family or Stiles had done something to make him mad enough.

He was brought of out his thoughts when he felt his spark surge up, making him aware that the wolfs were close to him, he glanced up to see them, apparently taking a break, dragging themselves toward the porch in various states of healing and undress, Erica had even shed her shirt at some point, now only sporting a pink sports bra and the tiniest pair of spandex shorts he had ever seen, she threw herself down on the wooden porch next to him moaning like a dying animal.

He snorted shaking his head at the middle finger his laughter brought him, "Stiles." His heart skipped a beat as his amber colored eyes snapped up to look at Derek standing in front of him, he was sure the wolves didn't hear it, the sound of their own racing hearts to loud in their ears at this particular moment, Stiles was glad.

"You ready to go?" The alpha asked nodding his head toward to field, ready for his training with the hyper spark. Said spark was staring at him with those big bambi eyes, and he chose to ignore the small catch in his breath at the sight.

Stiles was just about to agree when his phone went off, blaring the beginning of Alphabet boy, startling the wolves so bad Isaac fell off the porch. Scott snorted from his place practically in his best friends late handing him his phone.

He grinned knowing who it was without even glancing at the caller ID, He didn't know what his cousin obsession was with that song but she demanded he set it as his ringtone for her and he had done it no matter how many weird looks it got him when it went off.

" Witaj piękna." He chirped into the phone gleefully ignoring the startled looks the pack gave, Scott was the only one who had ever heard him speak polish.

"Jesteś najgorszy rodzaj zła" His cousin screamed in his ear the horror so evident in her voice, that he burst of laughing.

"You got my package." It was a statement not a question, When he found out you could sent someone an envelope full of glitter he couldn't stop himself, he just had to send it to her, she was his favorite family member, they were more like siblings then cousins, but then again out of the four grandchildren, on his dads side of the family they were the only ones the same age.

They had the most jaw dropping prank wars going on, to any outside person it would look like they were actually trying to kill each other but in fact, it was just how they got along.

"I hate you" She snarled not even bothering to speak in polish for that statement. It was just the way she talked she always fluently switched between polish and English in the middle of conversation hell sometime even in the middle of sentences.

It was why her family was pretty much the only ones who could actually understand her completely.

He shook his head his grin all sorts of smug and cheeky even though she couldn't see it, the pack can though and he ignored they're questioning glances. "You love me Księżniczka"

He could practically hear the look on her face from the nickname, she hated it but he would forever tease her with it.

"I'm gonna _get_ you dziecko" The smile slipped from his face at the nickname, it's not even that he didn't like the nickname, it would be torture if he did considering it was the only thing anyone in his family called him, but still it wasn't his favorite. "Not even Scott's gonna be able to save you this time." She warned him.

Said werewolf barked out a laugh leaning up to speak into the phone "Hi księżniczka!" He yelled.

She squealed and Stiles rolled his eyes, taking the phone away from his ear and putting it on speaker so she could speak to him, knowing the werewolves could already hear it anyways.

"Witam Cukier" She purred, causing Scott to laugh once more, and Allison to frown. Stiles shook his head at her letting the huntress know she had nothing to worry about, said huntress blushed but smiled in thanks anyways.

"Down Tygrys" Stiles said using the nickname only he called her.

"You just wait sweetheart, you're not gonna have any idea went its coming but when it does…BAM!" She yelled causing the wolves to jump once again, "Kocham Cię!" She called before a loud smooch sound could be heard and Stiles knew she had kissed her phone, before he was met with the dial tone abruptly.

He rolled his eyes not at all surprised, muttering "Love you too." To himself shoving his phone in his pocket.

He glanced up seem the pack with various looks on their faces, some looked like they wanted him to explain without asking him to explain, others were glaring at him, a few were watching Derek warily, and Derek? He was the one glaring.

Stiles threw his hands up "What?!"

Erica narrowed her eyes, "The fu-"

"Enough!" Derek barked getting a hand around Stiles bicep, pulling him towards the lawn.

It seemed to be his turn to groan like a dying whale, stumbling along behind to alpha.

"Boże pomóż mi"

…

That's the first Chapter my lovelies let me know what you think! This will me my first time writing Sterek and a plot completely my own so bare with me and also, I got the Polish off of google translate so I don't know how accurate it is to anyone who actually speaks Polish so I apologize in advance!

Translations:

 _Witaj piękna_ : Hello Beautiful

 _jesteś najgorszym rodzajem zła_ : You are the worst kind of evil

 _księżniczka_ : Princess

 _Dziecko_ : Baby

 _Witam Cukier_ : Hello Sugar

 _Tygrys_ : Tiger

 _Kocham Cię_ : Love you

 _Boże pomóż mi_ : God help me


	2. Chapter 2

Half a week later and they still hadn't let it go. "Why do you care who she is?!" Stiles demanded throwing his hands up in frustration after the daily bombarding of questions of this _Księżniczka_ person.

"I'm just curious." Lydia said with a shrug of her delicate shoulder.

Stiles rolled his eyes, he didn't even care really she was only his cousin, but the way they had demanded to know, like they were entitled to know _every_ little aspect of his life had rubbed him the wrong way.

She was his cousin, someone he was closer too than anyone else, even Scott. She was even the first to know when he realized he was bi, she was the one he got into trouble with, the one he made his wing man when he went out prowling for a hook-up, though it was rare.

Yes pure little Stiles Stilinski was still a _virgin_ but he wasn't as innocent as people thought he was, and he kinda liked to keep that to himself, no one though he had it in him anyway He thought bitterly as they made their way outside the school building.

"Every heard that curiosity killed the cat?" He questioned tiredly.

"well then it's a good thing I'm a banshee and not a cat." Lydia retorted with a glossy pink smirk.

Stiles just sighed rolling his eyes once more, Lydia frowned tugging on his arm to get him to stop. "Hey you're not actually mad are you?"

Stiles, took a deep breath glancing around at the pack surrounding him, all of their faces looking way to much like wounded _puppies_ than _werewolves_ his eyes caught Derek's green ones from across the parking lot, the man was leaning against his Camaro, waiting to pick up Isaac, Boyd, and Erica, his arms were crossed over his chest and his brows were furrowed deeply, Stiles knew he was listening and sighed.

"No I'm not mad, just tired I guess." He said his lips tugging up into a reluctant smile.

"You sure?" Isaac questioned, his eyes flickering over his face trying to spot something wrong, "You wanna cancel pack night?"

Ah pack night. It was being held at the Stilinski's house that night, they're would be a shit ton of crappy food, and a movie mostly just for background noise for all there goofing around and chatter. Pack night was strictly for bonding, no actually talk of the supernatural.

Stiles knew how much Isaac loved it, how much they all loved it, even Jackson though he'd sooner chew off his own leg then admit it, that sense of normality and family.

He grinned more convincing this time, reaching over to mess up the blonde beta's curls, "Are you kidding? No way I'm always up for pack night."

The blinding smile he got in return was worth the little white lie, it was not however worth what happened next.

Halfway across the parking lot, Scott furrowed his brow glancing quickly behind the pack, a second later his face stretched into a grin that was somewhat concerning. Stiles made a face at him.

"What the hell is your prob-"

" MODLITWA DO MIŁOSIERDZIA!"

The polish battle cry was the only warning he got, before a weight was launched onto his back almost knocking him over, skinny pale arms wrapped around his neck blocking his air supply for a minute to long, while the monkey on his back wiggled around clumsily, causing him to gag slightly.

The pack watched on helpless panic on their faces while Scott was bent over from the force of his cackling. Stiles' brain finally caught up to what was happening when the giggling mass on his back swung her head around to place an obnoxiously sloppy kiss on his right cheek.

He stopped a smug grin making it's way onto his face when he suddenly bent backwards making the girl loose her balance and drop to the pavement landing on her butt with a squeal.

Stiles spun around grinning at the sight in front of him, his cousin really was a cute little thing. And he did mean _little_ while Stiles himself was tall with long limbs and lean muscle, his cousin a petit girl standing at only five one, and weighing only about one hundred pounds soaking wet.

She took the Stilinski coloring, with her shinning blue eyes and pale blonde hair that was pulled into a pony tail and tucked under a baby pink ball cap. She was a simple beauty, her pale skin almost always makeup free, with pink cheeks and a beaming smile. She wore a pair of simple cropped grey legging, and a grey and white striped shirt he was sure was his at some point, it was big enough to cover everything till mid thigh and her small feet were clad in dainty baby pink converse.

He raise a brow at her watching as she grinned sheepishly, tossing up her small hands, "Surprise?"

He let her sweat for a few minutes longer before he cracked an excited grin lighting up his entire face, he reached out and plucked her off the ground easily swinging her around, "Toni!"

A throat cleared somewhere behind them and Stiles sat her down, keeping an arm around her shoulder he turned to face Derek who was clearly the one who made the noise, his arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were swimming with something he couldn't quit place but it made him want make it go away.

"Oh!" He said in realization, "You guys this is my _favorite_ cousin Antonia."

She gasped dramatically, "Can I tell Cas?!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine my favorite _Stilinski_ cousin."

She pouted, but waved anyways. Lydia raised a brow and he sighed. "Right."

"Toni, This is Lydia," He said waving a hand at everyone as he introduced them, the pack listening in amusement as Toni utter things under her breath they were sure Stiles had told her about them once about a time, " _Strawberry blonde, not a redhead."_

"Isaac."

" _always wears a scarf."_

"Boyd."

 _"The strong silent type."_

"Erica."

" _Catwomen!"_

"Jackson."

 _"Everyone's type."_ Even Jackson cracked a reluctant smile at that one.

"Allison."

 _"Low key badass."_

"You know Scott."

She winked over her shoulder at him _"Sugar."_

"And this is Derek."

Stiles paled at the wicked smirk she sent him just before turning her attention to the Alpha werewolf himself.

" _Sourwolf!"_

Everyone froze as she launched herself at him, wrapping her skinny arms around his torso while he held his arms up not knowing what to do, his thick eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

Stiles snorted sending Derek an amused smile when he looked at him for help. The smile was quickly replaced with pure horror, when heard what came out of her mouth next.

"Hot damn, Kochanie, jeśli nie dotkniesz to zrobię"

His cheeks were flaming followed by an outraged cry of, " _Antonia!"_

He made quick work of plucking her off of him and tossing her over his shoulder, he was still blushing heavily as he walked away from the somewhat amused and slightly shocked pack, "I should uh..get her to um..my house."

He stammered throwing her none to gently into the passenger seat of his jeep. "I'll uh see you guys later."

Erica snorted watching him tear out of the parking lot, a red painted smirk making its way onto her face.

"I have a feeling this is going to be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

"So how much do you know about this _Toni_ person?" Erica demanded turning in her seat to fix her big brown eyes on Scott.

Scott frowned at her, "You mean his _cousin_?" he asked as if speaking to a child.

The Pack was on their way to the Stilinski house in the big ten-seater van Boyd has eventually acquired when it became clear that Pack outings were going to be a huge hassle when they had to take multiple vehicles everywhere they went. Boyd was driving, Derek as the Alpha was perched in the passenger seat and the rest of the back was spread out throughout the rest of the van.

She huffed rolling her eyes at him, "Come on you know what I mean, _Stiles is pack_ and she's _not_ and she just _shows up_ out of no where and we don't even know anything about her…"

Isaac who was sitting next to the doe eyed she wolf had also turned a curious gaze on Scott at this point and he could tell by the body language of everyone else in the car they were also interested in his answer. He knew that the whole pack was especially protective over Stiles even though he didn't need it even Derek who he knew to be protective by nature because of his alpha instinct seemed to have an even _more_ fierce protective streak over their hyper spark.

He sighed in defeat knowing they weren't going to let it go, "She's a lot like Stiles. She's a big ball of energy, she's funny, impulsive, protective, and she talks _a lot_ …not always in English so she's hard to understand unless you've been around her or you're Stiles. They live in New York but her and Stiles are super close, so he usually spends a lot of the summer there with her."

"Does she know about the Pack?" Allison asked from her spot next to him, he hesitates for a minute when he see's Derek sit up straighter in his seat in front of them but shakes his head,

"I don't think so, I mean I know that Deaton said that the spark thing is probably passed down in his genes but she's a Stilinski not an Anzelm (this is a Polish name that means Divine Protection which I thought was fitting for the whole Stiles being a spark thing so I used this for his mothers last name) so she's wouldn't know anything about that and I don't think Stiles would tell her she's at less risk if she doesn't know about any of this"

"She did call Derek sourwolf" Boyd pointed out from the front seat sending the alpha in question a teasing look which he skillfully ignored.

"Yes, but that's not so much a supernatural thing it's more of a _Stiles_ thing." Lydia said with a smirk.

"it's a Stiles _and_ Derek thing" Erica said with wolfish grin.

Derek cleared this throat forcing down the heat he could feel trying to gather in his cheeks as they pulled into the Stilinski drive way seeing both the Sheriffs cruiser, and a red SUV in the drive way. Rosco was parked on the street in front of the house, so Boyd pulled the van in behind the Sheriffs car. "Alright, this obviously isn't a normal Pack night since Stiles family is here that means no shifting." Derek said gruffly, "Keep yourselves under control."

* * *

The Pack filed into the house behind Scott who as usual entered without so much a knocking and headed toward the kitchen where they could hear the Sheriff to at least greet the man before taking over his house for the night. They entered the kitchen to find the Sheriff at the counter making mugs of hot chocolate and making conversation with the three other people in the room.

The first was his younger brother Sam Stilinski who looked a lot like the Sheriff with soft blue eyes and blonde hair, he had a decent amount of scruff on his handsome face and a warm smile much like the Sheriff's, the next was his wife Mary who was a gorgeous woman with bright red curls, chocolate brown eyes and full lips. The last was Stiles four year old cousin Poppy who was a spitting image of her mother with the same red hair doe eyes and pouty lips.

"Hi Sheriff," Scott called brightly breezing into the kitchen to grab a can a Pepsi from the fridge.

"Hey Scott" He greeted back looking up to nod at the rest of the teenagers crowding about the entry way to the kitchen, "Derek, there's beer in the fridge if you want one,"

Derek nodded at the Sheriff in thanks clapping him lightly on the shoulder as he walked around him to the fridge. (I'm making Derek 23 in this story the rest of them are 17 going on 18)

"This is my brother Sam and his wife Mary," The Sheriff introduced motioning towards them, "These are Stiles friends, they have movie nights every Friday and tonight is Stiles turn to host," He explained handing them both a mug, "Of course you already know Scott,"

"Scott! You grew up kid, how've you been?" Sam asked warmly while Poppy abandoned her own mug and slid off her chair in order to tug on her mom's pant leg, "Gussy?" She questioned pointing at her mother's cup of hot chocolate "Gus can't have hot chocolate baby, do you want to take him some juice?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and Sheriff set about filling a bottle with a little bit of apple juice and handed it to her, "Here Poppy take that into the living room," She smiles brightly and thanked him before heading toward the living room, she stopped in front of the pack and very politely said, "scuse me" and waited for them to move for her before carrying on her way. The Pack followed behind her figuring Stiles was probably in the living room as well.

Stiles stood in the living room with a baby boy in his arms he was swinging him side from side and then bouncing him the Pack could hear him cooing under his breath "Ooh baby, baby, baby" a smile on his face when the baby started to giggle.

"Is it just me or does anyone else find Stiles holding a baby unbelievably sexy?" Erica asked with a smirk and Stiles raise his head to look at them startled. "Erica! Don't startle me when I'm holding a nine-month-old child please," Stiles scolded lightly while moving to put the baby on his hip instead, looking down when Poppy stopped in front of him to wave the bottle at him, "Thanks Pops," He said leaning down to take the bottle from her and blow a raspberry on her cheek chuckling as she squealed and ran back to the kitchen.

Allison cooed at the baby walking over to make faces at him and run a hand over his blonde curls, and the rest of the Pack filed into the living finding seats in various places, "What's his name?" Derek asked he was sitting on the love seat with his arms resting on his knees his hands clasped together lightly while he watched Stiles interact with the infant.

Stiles glances at him his cheeks heating at having Derek's gaze on him like they always did and cleared his throat lightly, "Augustus, but uh we just call him Gus." Derek smiled lightly just a tug of the side of his lips, "He's a cute kid."

"Well yeah, he's a Stilinski" Stiles said with a smirk a teasing edge to his voice, before anyone could comment further Toni came flouncing down the stairs with a huff, "I _finally_ found it" She said waving around a flash drive in her hand. Stiles scent was suddenly covered in a quick flash of panic and the wolves frowned at him, he caught their eyes on him and winced, "Uh Toni I thought we would just skip that tonight," Stiles said a little nervously.

His cousin frowned at him, "Why? It's tradition"

Stiles nodded, "I know but I thought we would just watch a movie."

"Are you kidding? Come on, you this way better than any movie, it's _our summer_ every _scandalous_ detail! We love it!" Toni said her eyes wide in excitement.

Stiles shifted his weight from one foot to the other and she immediately caught the anxiety in the action, she laughed in surprise. "What you're telling me that your friends don't know what we get into in New York?"

"Well no, not really" He muttered avoiding the looks from the pack.

"I for one would love to see the video," Jackson stated a smirk on his face thinking whatever was on the tape had to be embarrassing for him to be reacting the way he was.

"You can't expect me to believe that not even _Scot_ t knows what you get into in New York?"

Scott furrowed his brows shaking his head slightly and she scoffed, "Come on, he's your best friend he doesn't even get to hear about the things that involve _leather pants?"_

Isaac chocked on his spit trying to bark out a laugh, "Stiles got into leather pants?"

Toni smirked and Stiles closes his eyes and shook his head knowing there was no way to stop what was coming next "Yes, but that's not to say _he_ was the one _wearing_ them."

"Okay," The Sheriff said having walked in the room at that very moment "As much as I love to hear about my sons _exploitations_ maybe not in front of the baby." He said with a slightly pained expression reaching out to take Gus with one arm his other one was holding Poppy's little hand

"nie przed dzieckiem" Her little voice sounded a stern look on her face, "Very good Poppy" The Sheriff praised while Toni broke out in a fit of laughter and Stiles frown down at her in amusement.

"We're heading up now so please try to keep it down," The Sheriff told Stiles nodding towards the stairs to show that they we're heading up to bed.

"Ill do my best" Stiles promised looking wearily at the flash drive in his cousin's hand.

* * *

Once his father headed up Toni smirked at him and skipped over to the tv where she had her laptop hooked up to the screen and plugged it in the thumbnail of the video very tastefully titled "Stilinski's gone wild" was a close up of two pairs of hips pressed against each other, one was indeed clad in leather pants and there were long artful fingers twisted through the belt loops.

"Toni," Stiles said in a slight panic tugging her to the side by her bicep before she could hit play "czy naprawdę musimy to robić?"

She sighed "tak, naprawdę to robimy"

His face pinched up and she saw him glance back towards his friends his gaze lingering just a little longer on a certain Hale

"i to właśnie dlatego" She said crossing her arms over her chest and popping her hip out to the side "zielone oczy w tym miejscu muszą wiedzieć, że jest wielu ludzi, którzy chcą mieć twoją uwagę, może on wydostanie głowę z jego tyłka"

He sighed biting his lip in thought, "może masz rację. dobrze odtwarzaj wideo" he said with a reluctant wave of his hand toward the laptop

She squealed and kissed his cheek running over to press play and sat down in the floor in front of the screen in order to have full view of the video

* * *

Translations

nie przed dzieckiem – Not in front of the baby

czy naprawdę musimy to robić - Do we really have to do this?

tak, naprawdę to robimy – Yes we really do

i to właśnie dlatego – and that's why

zielone oczy w tym miejscu muszą wiedzieć, że jest wielu ludzi, którzy chcą mieć twoją uwagę, może on wydostanie głowę z jego tyłka – Green eyes in there needs to know that there are plenty of people who want your attention, then maybe he'll get his head out of his ass

może masz rację. dobrze odtwarzaj wideo – Maybe you're right. Fine play the video


End file.
